Existing power distribution systems for multi-unit buildings generally include one or more stacks of meter sockets configured to receive utility meters, a main service breaker panel adapted to contain a main service circuit breaker, and a primary feed through tap box configured to pass power to other floors or areas of the building. Another floor or area of the multi-unit building may then include another feed through tap box receiving power from the primary feed through tap box, another main breaker panel, and one or more additional stacks of utility meters.
However, existing power distribution systems have difficulty in fitting within certain space constraints, thus there is a need for improvements to power distribution systems for multi-unit buildings.